Tales of Minecraftia
by Supershadowdan12
Summary: From my Planet minecraft, I post all of my short blogs and stories, in a collection. Other things will be kept as seperate, however enjoy these. please lease a review if you like it.
1. Steve and the Chicken

Steve and the chicken

Steve was always lonely. Many of his family and friends were wiped out by hideous creatures, and he had to live with his uncle. he loved his uncle. Always they went on adventures and went exploring, in the strange mists and valleys of minecraftia. On his 15th birthday, his uncle was ambushed while returning from a walk in the forest, and died. Steve was alone again.

He left his humble town, to live on the legacy of his uncle. He found other small villages of different shapes of sizes, and left in awe at the sights he had seen. Giant Mushrooms, amazing mountains. And he enjoyed every second of it. But in his heart he was never truly happy. Lonliness was hidden away. He had built an amazing house, had met many people and seen wonderful sights. Yet something was missing.

He needed someone, something. In his tragic life, he only ever wanted someone to love. But he was afraid of losing people. He didn't want to meet someone who was doomed to die. So he re-thought his plan. He thought about getting a pet, but he wasn't very keen on dogs. the idea hit him. He had always admired chickens. As a child, he used to go down to a local farmers house, just to hear their innocent clucking.

He went out of his house. And walked for many miles, finally coming across a group of chickens. In the middle of the group, he saw a single egg. Left in the grass as the other chickens pecked at the grass. He picked it up, and ran back to his home. He built a fence in his garden and waited for the egg to hatch. Looking after it, and keeping it warm. As the shell cracked open, he had a large grin on his face. He now had someone.

The chicken grew, it ran around the garden, pecked happily at the grass and ate while steve leaned on the fence, watching happily. He was truely happy now. The chicken stared at steve occasionally, and he believed it was saying 'thank you' in a way to him. The chicken lived a long, happy life. It enjoyed the large space of Steve's garden, and started laying eggs of its own.

All of them new friends for Steve. He treated them like family. The chickens lived happily among Steve. When the first chicken eventually died due to its old age, Steve created a sort of memorial. But he was never sad for long. Because he was not lonely anymore.


	2. The Village

**The Village**

It was a warm day in the realms of minecraftia. In a large valley stood a village, bursting full of happy villagers. All had particular roles in the village. Some were farmers, some chefs. even blacksmiths. For this village time stood still. Not once in thousands of years had anything change. All lived their daily lives and performed their roles. In fact, the only difference over the years was the change of villagers. It was a simple, undisturbed village. But that couldn't last forever, and one day an outsider by the name of steve visited the village.

Some gasped at how different he looked comared to their faces. He had, compared to them, a small nose, a trangely shaped head and wore perculiar clothes. To steve, the villagers also looked strange. Others welcomed him into the village showing him around and giving him gifts. To them it was unthinkable to have someone not from the village to come through. Steve told the villagers of many stories of adventure, monsters and fear. Most were intrigued, as their lives were basic and they had never witnessed these 'monsters'.

One family offered Steve a bed for the night, and some warm food. He gladly accepted, giving them a shiny 'gem' for their kindness. As suddenly as he appeared, Steve had left the village. Soon the village was settled but things were never the same. A few months after Steve had came to their town, one Villager suggested that it was time for change. He was a member of the family that had let Steve sleep in their house. He told them of a strange tool that the outsider had called a 'pickaxe' and had given him. A local librarian continued, telling the villagers how the village had been created.

The Ancestors were once Busy building the village, gathering wood from nearby trees, and collecting stone, materials and these precious gems, known as 'diamonds'. The Villagers were inspired, and the village was soon busy, working long hours to improve the village. Many years later, the village was peaceful once again. But their knowledge did not disappear over time. And they are there, waiting for the day an outsider comes through the village again.


	3. A Final Stand

A Final Stand

Deep in the mine, Steve lay on the cool, hard ground exhausted. Covered in scrapes and bruises from an attack. His pickaxe was beside him, broken. His sword was cracked and showing obvious signs of wear, and his supplies were low. He regretted staying down in the caverns, especially due to the fact he had low supplies to begin with. He had fought off his un-dead assailants, but his struggle was far from over.

The cave was far below the surface, and infested with many 'creatures' ready to attack him. He quickly created a crafting table, and used some of the iron ingots he had recently smelted to make a new sword. He used up his remaining iron and groaned from hunger and pain. His Armour was offering little protection and he was weak, but he was determined. It was time, if he failed, he died. If he succeeded he survived. But anything was better than dying in a cold, wet cave many miles down, knowing he had a chance.

He made his way, carefully yet swiftly, up the cave. His sword grasped firmly in his right hand, he felt strangely confident. During his ascent, there were small creature such as spiders trying to attack him, but to no avail. He easily killed them with his new sword. He wasn't going to die that easily. He steadied his breathing and was moving quickly. He encountered more creatures on the way up, zombies tried to get to him, but he had took them out within seconds.

Skeletons had fired their arrows, which Steve managed to deflect with his sword, before attacking them back. And other things that lurked in the darkness stood no chance. Steve clutched at his stomach, which was growling with hunger; he simply gritted his teeth and continued in the darkness. Eventually, Steve could see a faint light in the distance, and he smiled knowing freedom was not far away. The exit was in sight. Steve made one mistake however, and that was to put his guard down.

As he edged closer and closer to the exit, he was un-prepared for attack. Suddenly, Steve heard a loud hissing sound behind him, and quickly thrust his sword behind him and stabbed a following creeper, which fell to the ground. He smirked, and continued heading towards the oh-so-near exit. His guard was almost completely dropped, and he smiled at the sun-light from above. He was so near. Suddenly, he was struck in the back with an arrow, which pierced his Armour. The pain was excruciating, but he wasn't going to give up.

He ran out of the cave and towards the village in which he lived, quickly becoming weaker and weaker, he reached the village gates and fell to the ground. People gathered round and he was taken to a hospital. Steve survived, but lived out the rest of his days very weak. He couldn't do as much for himself. But he looked back on that day. And smirked at his efforts. He had struggled his way to safety, and he was proud.


	4. Iron Golem

Iron Golem

The village scientists were working hard underground on a new project. The slightly more 'primitive' villagers shunned them for their higher IQ's and went back to drooling at the sight of a cookie, crossing their arms and wandering about. They just buried their heads in books, and worked on scientific projects. Of course, then the mob problems began. Doors broken down, people stolen away. The economy was suffering! Along with the residents... But money was more important to them. They were a selfish race.

Many suggested solutions, but they were just too weak. They couldn't protect themselves, and the villages overflowed with mobs at night. They had to turn to their previously shunned 'boffins' to find a solution. They simply went into their basements, all day and all night working on what they called a 'masterpiece'. It was the day of unveiling. Even the mayor came to see what these so called 'geniuses' had been working on. They took off the cover over their creation.

Some gasped. Some fainted. Some clapped. It wasn't the nicest looking of things, but was certainly impressive. It was a massive, metal reconstruction of what the average villager looked like. The first scientist smiled at his creation and activated a switch. It jumped to life. It moved it legs, causing thudding and he ground to shake, and stopped in front of a female villager. And handed it a rose. The whole village cheered at the amazing creation. It was the future.

Nightfall came, and the village was completely safe. In the weeks to come, not a single person or house was even touched by the vile creatures of the night, and all that disturbed the villagers was the thudding of the iron golem and zombies falling to the ground. The scientists became loved and popular and the entire village prospered. The main scientists name? Well, his friends call him Jeb.


	5. Herobrines life: Part 1

**Herobrines Life Pt.1**

Steve and Brinn were twin brothers, who lived in happiness with their parents in a large city, on the outskirts of a desert. The city was a relatively safe place, but they were told to never go outside of it. The city was well defended, and only certain people were allowed to leave. It may have been safe and happy, but soon both the twins got bored of life inside.

It was there 10th time of sneaking out the city to see what wonders lay in the nearby forest, and it all started off as normal. They escaped the town using a hidden tunnel they had dug with some friends, and started to walk around the outside of the border, avoiding detection from the city guards.  
They ventured deep into the desert in a direction they had never been before, and eventually came across a peculiar, pyramid-like structure. Both of them just looked at each other, nodded and smiled. They walked happily to the pyramid.

Upon closer inspection, they saw there were strange markings on the walls of the pyramid. They looked very weird, and the ancient lettering seemed to have a red tinge to it. Suddenly the two heard strange chanting nearby. Both looked up to see a group of people gathered on top of the pyramid. They saw stairs nearby and, against all common sense, slowly moved up them. As they reached the top, they saw 3 people standing in a trinagle, wearing strange, long robes.

Their chant became a shout, and the sky began to turn grey. Steve and Brinn began to shiver as the eyes of the one person they could see started to glow. Their bodies began to light up, and the sky turned a dark black.Suddenly, a huge bolt of lightning struck the exact centre of the pyramid, and the lines that Steve and Brinnsuddenly noticed carved into the top of the pyramid began to illuminate. Steve and Brinn stood there watching the three, when one of them noticed them. Without saying anything, the other two men turned towards the brothers. "Speak Thy Name." One of them said.

"I'm... Steve," Said Steve, shaking.

"B-...Brinn" Brinn said, paralyzed.

"Brinn you say? The legends spoke of our ritual being interupted, you saved us valuable time." The leader snarled, while Brinn just stood there, shaking. The glow in the man's eyes slowly went out, while his hands lit up. They became surrounded by electrical energy, and glowed a brilliant white. A bolt of energy flew out of his hand and hit Brinn in the chest. He fell to the ground with a thud. "Watch it boy!" The leader said to Steve. "The chosen one has arrived. And you will get the chance of seeing him become a God!" Steve simply gasped as the three lifted up Brinn's lifeless body and placed it in the, now brightly glowing, center of the pyramid. The three re-formed their triangle around him. "Oh Thy divine one. Re-awaken from your eternal slumber. The chosen one has finally arived after centuries of patience, and thou time has come once again!" The leader shouted passionately. "RE AWAKE, OH HOLY HEROBRINE!"

Brinn's eyes shot open as his body was lifted into the air. A bolt of lightning pierced through his body, causing him to glow. When the glow around his body finally dimmed, he was placed in a standing position, facing Steve. His eyes were white, and he started to slowly disappear. It took a matter of seconds, but he smiled at Steve as he slowly ceased to exist. The entire group chanted "Thou will meet him again, Mighty Steve. You will see your brother again..." Steve left the pyramid that day, the only one knowing what happened to his brother. And he kept that secret with him for his entire life...


	6. Herobrines life: Part 2

Herobrines life Pt. 2

Steve was shocked at what had just happened. His brother and a group of mysterious people had just disappeared in front of his very eyes. In the spot on the pyramid where his brother had disappeared, there was a strange stone and a note. All it said was 'We will meet again'. Steve simply looked up the sky, not in the least upset; yet shocked. And worried. As he would have to admit the 'truth' to his parents. The unbelievable truth.

He walked back to the town gloomily, as it began to softly rain. The gentle shower soon began to turn into heavy downfall, so Steve began to run. He found his secret passageway and went back into his house. Feeling weary and in a state of shock. When his parents smiled at him as he walked in, they asked him "Where's Brinn?". Steve tried to speak, but couldn't say a word. His parents asked him what the matter was, and he simply collapsed.

There was loud thunder outside, and Steve woke up in his bed. He looked around his room. It was very dark, but the faint moonlight shining through his window gave his room a slight glow, allowing Steve to make out shapes in the room. His head was fuzzy and he felt a sharp pain. Although his state of mind was far from normal, he knew what he saw. Two glowing eyes. In the corner of the room. They slowly moved towards him. However, he felt no fear. He remembered the events on the pyramid. It was a familiar sight. The eyes were directly next to him and he heard a gentle whisper. "See you soon, bro." The eyes just vanished in the dark.

Incredibly exhausted, Steve head just went back on the pillow and he slept. He had no dreams. It was irregular for him. Generally every night he imagined a world of fantasy and wonder and adventures. But on that night, there was nothing. No saving the world, talking to animals. Just silence. He woke the next morning, his parents sitting near the bed. They were delighted to see him awake. "Good morning son. We were really worried about you..." His father said sadly.

"I lost Brinn." Was all Steve could say.

"What?" His mother asked.

"Outside of town. There is a pyramid. We checked it out... It was a mistake." He sighed.

"A... Mistake?" His father repeated.

"There were people. Chanting, shouting. Praising 'Herobrine'... They took Brinn. And the pyramid lit up. It began to rain. His eyes... He had no pupils. Just pure white..." Brinn said, in a depressed voice.

"Did you say Herobrine? It's time we told you something..." His mother sighed.

"You see. There was once a religious group in town. Spoke of a prophecy... Of a god. Named Herobrine. They said the prophecy spoke of a child named Brinn. Becoming a god. On a ceremonial pyramid." His father told Steve.

Steve's face showed no emotion. His face looked empty. He was physically and emotionally exhausted, and just gave out a sigh when his father told him about the religious group. Over the coming years, many speculated about Brinn's disappearance. But most of the town had guessed the truth. The religious group's 'prophecy' was well known. Many believed them to be insane, but with Brinn's disappearance they re-thought their ideas about this prophecy.

Meanwhile, many finally began to complain about the town being closed off. They realized that the town was fixed in time. Evolution of the town had been stopped at a certain time. It was time for change. A new mayor was elected, getting rid of the laws and opening the town up. Many left the town to explore. The town was still well defended, and all was going well. Steve showed his parents the pyramid. And the note. He kept the gem to himself however. After a few weeks, Steve went to the pyramid alone. Nothing interesting happened, until he went with the gem.

The gem shone in his hand as he walked towards the pyramid. He walked up the steps, the gem glowing a brilliant purple. It was a dark blue gem, like a diamond, only strangely shaped. He walked to the center of the pyramid and placed the gem down. To his surprise, it began to hover in the air, The sky suddenly turned black. Storm clouds gathered above the pyramid. Lightning began to strike around the pyramid. It was all going the same way as the day Brinn disappeared. Steve had a bad feeling and tried to grab the gem, but was fired backwards by a field of energy surrounding it.

A bolt of lightning struck the gem, and it split into tiny fragments. A dark fog surrounded the top of the pyramid. Steve could see the two glowing eyes again, and could make out the shape of a person. A loud voice boomed in that direction. "My brother... This meeting will be short. This will not be the last time we meet. No, we will meet numerous times in the near future. I may not have much to say, but listen to these words. Go adventuring, collect a material called obsidian. Use the old flint and steel we have in the basement to open the other-worldly portal. There I will be powerful and you can speak to me more. In my realm..."

As quickly as the fog and storm clouds had appeared, they vanished, leaving no signs of existence. And so Steve was left there again. On the top of the mystical pyramid. But now, he had a goal. A quest. He was not left in shock, but was left ambitious to meet his brother again. In the other realm.


	7. Herobrines life: Part 3

Herobrines life pt3

Stood at the top of the pyramid in which he had seen strange occurrences, Steve stood there thinking about what his 'brother' had just told him. He gathered the many shards of the gem and placed them in his pocket, then ran home. He told his parents what he had saw, who simply stood there absorbing the so-called 'information' and went around town asking about obsidian.

He came to the villages wise man and asked him, and he simply laughed in his face. "Ha ha my boy, you don't even know about obsidian? I am slightly disappointed, I mean, sure not many around here have been mining in the last 70 years but... It should be in science books or you should have learnt about it in school..." He chuckled. "Ok, I'll tell you, I'll even help you with getting some!"

"Really?" Steve said eagerly.

"Of course. Now, obsidian is a material found deep underground, and has to be mined, but only with a diamond pickaxe. Yup, its too hard to mine with an iron one. You're in luck, boy. I still have mine." The man told steve. "I'll let you have it, if you tell me why you need to get the obsidian?"

Steve told the old man about Brinn and everything that happened. He simply nodded and passed him the old, tarnished pickaxe. It looked sturdy, but was quite damaged. He left the city and found a building with a sign saying "abandoned mines" and went in, breaking down the various things put up to stop entry. He only had some weak leather Armour on and had taken his iron sword, and the mans pickaxe.

He went down the various broken ladders into the strangely still lit mine. the place had a few creatures which Steve easily killed with his sharp sword, he had been training to be a city guard. The mine got darker as he ventured deeper, and the creature's attacks became more and more frequent. It was almost like they were guarding the obsidian.

He finally reached the deepest part of the mine, and was surrounded by sparkling diamonds, and a black, slightly reflective material. Steve immediately believed this to be the obsidian ad mined it a shard as he could. Breaking it up took a long time, and simply mining a small piece felt like a life time. Finally, Steve had a bag full of obsidian and returned home, by nightfall. He went into his basement and placed the obsidian collected into a square shape.

He looked around the basement and under a layer of cobwebs found a small box, which was jammed shut. Smashing it open, a piece of flint and iron fell out of the box. Steve quickly crafted it into a flint and steel and took it over to his portal. He took a deep breath and smashed it against the obsidian. A strange purple glow was emitted and the portal was soon full of a purple substance that had small swirls in it. Steve walked into the portal and felt himself being transported.

He lost consciousness. When he woke up, he was standing in another portal. He stepped out and gasped at where he was. There was lava falling from the sky. Glowing ore like clouds around. the ground was made up of what almost looked like flesh and there were also patches of a brown sand-like substance. There were un-dead pigmen, massive floating ghosts in the distance, and even a strange plant growing nearby. He couldn't believe the realm in which his brother was god over... And there was no turning back. Because the portal he came through? Had vanished...


	8. Herobrines life: Part 4

Herobrines life Pt. 4

Steve glanced around him. Squeals sounded around, massive 'ghosts' floated around, their eyes sealed shut. Undead pigs walking around with swords. Strange mushroom like plants near his feet. This was the place from the 'legends' alright. Peering over a ledge, all that lied below was lava. The ground was almost floating above, and Steve backed away from the ledge.

Walking around the floating 'island' he was on, Steve found a bridge, made up of strange bricks. The support beams went below into the lava, and fences made of the same material were making it as 'safe' as was possible for this realm. Steve's attention was not focused on the bridge he was now walking on however. His eyes were fixated of what said bridge lead to.

A grand tower. Made of the same material of the bridge was in front. Many tunnels lead to other towers, forming a huge castle. The layout looked similar to that of other castles shown in story books, showing of old lands from Minecraftia. Above, there were flags, made up of wool. Steve wondered where the wool could have been gotten from this realm, but just guessed that possible other portals were inside. This was a good enough reason to enter.

The interior of the castle was luxurious, to say the least. High roofs, bookshelves everywhere, seats, and amazing paintings. This seemed to be a castle of legends, and this was only the first tower. Steve continued adventuring the vast fortress, going into various rooms. Potion rooms, storage; he gathered many supplies. Armour and weapons, food and potions. Who knew what lie in wait for him?

There was something off about the entire castle however. For one, it was entirely unsuited to this hellish dimension. But, more importantly, why was it deserted? Sure, this was a strange dimension, but there were creatures outside. Surely a building of this size must have some inhabitants, intentional or not. Maybe just a wandering pig zombie? But nothing was here.

Until Steve arrived at the Throne room that is. There, sitting on the golden, jewel encrusted seat, looking towards the floor? Brinn. He looked up and smiled at Steve, and the heavy golden doors slammed shut.


End file.
